harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Sure, you can copy it to the Test Admin Wikia. Just make sure it shows that I made it, ha ha. ;) Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it. :D SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 16:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll upload the pics SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 16:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) RE:Import I'd like to say yes, you can copy some stories from here onto your wiki - if you mention Harry Potter of course - but you'll really have to ask the author of whichever story you want on Testing Admin Wiki. You can certainly copy any of my stories - again, only if you mention my name and Harry Potter Fanfic - though! By the way, sorry you didn't get the default message - I don't know what happened there! Welcome to Harry Potter Fanfic anyway! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you'd like :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:40, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure you put in my completed ones for now :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:43, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, because I don't own any of these stories, I can't really agree to that. As I said before, you'll just have to ask the author of whichever story you want. I'm sure everybody would approve of this though - they're all very nice people! If you tell which stories you are interested in copying, I could put up a notice on the front page too? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 15:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, and I'm just being curious, what for? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 18:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 19:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Yeah! That sounds great! It looks like a brilliant wiki! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 20:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! And I may or may not join the wiki - I don't think its the best of ideas. I'll probably get completely obsessed with it and get very impatient with everybody... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here's the Punchline!']] 14:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) User Rights Hey, Head.Boy.Hog! Thanks for nominating me for User Rights as an Admin. SmudgyHollz made me an Administrator :) Thank you for nominating me :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 16:40, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Your Review You really think so? Thanks :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:59, April 30, 2011 (UTC) The Half-Blood Spirit Check out the picture for the last future book of The Black Raven Series-The Half-Blood Spirit. The credit for the amazing pic goes to *Luna. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 11:55, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I tend to plan ahead when I write a series. I have a series stored on my laptop (completely unrelated to this in particular but about harry potter) and have seven books, five already done. When i plan series, make sure i have the titles done, and when i'm perfectly sure what is going to happen in the previous books, i start at least the prologue whenever I can. But yes, I'm going that far with The Black Raven Series. :) Running with the Wolves (Talk) 21:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Logo Check out the logo for One Last Bite. *Luna made it-guess who the guy on the right side of the logo is. ;) Running with the Wolves (Talk) 23:11, May 5, 2011 (UTC) NOTE: You, Lupin fan1, and *Luna are the ones to know this-well, the part about the guy on the side being...the Vampire that turned Snape into a Vampire-it's the story plot of One Last Bite. I already finished a part of One Last Bite, which I may post as a preview of it, and I'm currently working on chapter 3 of Bloody Tears-I'm ashamed of not getting off my bed to get the piece of writing in my bookbag to continue working on chapter 3 earlier-I'm halfway done, and narrowing the votes down between Calm and Defensive, I went with Calm. I hope the possible longness of chapter 3 will make up for my absence in updating this story-I was dead of ideas for 3 days straight before an idea popped in my head. :P Running with the Wolves (Talk) 23:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY so close to being done with chapter 3. Tell me what you think of a part of it: A dark figure crouched over Harry, hissing, while Harry remained against the wall, his head throbbing and his heart pounding at what was inches away from him. '' ''“Leave him alone!” Hermione screamed, while Dumbledore raised his wand and looked on in shock and disbelief. '' ''At Hermione’s scream, the figure hissed once more and spun around, abandoning Harry-only to have the dark figure’s pitch-black eyes, that flashed crimson-red for half a second, stray to Dumbledore. '' ''“Albus. What a…pleasant surprise.” '' ''The Vampire that was Professor Severus Snape hissed softly as he stood up, eyes narrowed. '' ''Despite this, the elderly Headmaster remained surprisingly calm, responding slowly, yet carefully. '' ''“Hello, Severus.” Dumbledore said slowly. '' ''Snape’s eyes flashed crimson-red for half a second at this, and the Vampire Professor snickered darkly as he slowly moved toward Dumbledore and Hermione, ignoring Hermione altogether and his attention focused only on Dumbledore. '' In suspence yet? :P Running with the Wolves (Talk) 23:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Chapter 3 of Bloody Tears is up after working until 11:16pm at night! :D Please read and review! Running with the Wolves (Talk) 03:17, May 6, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. :) Glad you're feeling a little better Head.Boy. And whenever you can, once you finish everything you've got to do, check out the character page made for the secondary main character in One Last Bite-there's also a short preview (a letter) on the One Last Bite page if you want to check it out. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:00, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hey, Head.Boy. Ughh I'm stuck on Chapter 4 of Bloody Tears. Can you help? This is what I have: ''The Hogwarts Headmaster wasn’t fooled or startled, but easily prepared. Lashing out with his wand, Dumbledore instantly deflected the spell, sending it hurtling back to where it came. Snape, barely visible in the shadows, hissed and dodged the spell coming at him, pointing his wand at Dumbledore and sending a swirl of flames toward him. Dumbledore swiftly deflected the spell and sent a burst of blue light at Snape-the Vampire Professor hissed as he was thrown back by the spell and rammed into the wall. Before Snape could compose himself and stagger to his feet, Dumbledore, with a side swipe of his wand and a flash of white light, the windows shattered and one pointed glass shard levitated in the air for a moment before shooting at Snape, who lay back against the wall. The sharp groan sounded, and Snape stiffened, beginning to tremble, as the glass shard pierced through his chest and frozen heart. Hermione gasped, slight horror in her eyes, while Dumbledore remained cautious yet concerned now. Snape let out a hoarse, wheezing gasp of breath-seconds before his pitch-black eyes flashed crimson-red for half a second, and before the brightness of their color became dull and dark while Snape trembled as he lay against the wall. The glass wasn’t silver, but it still pierced his heart-the worst place a Vampire could be injured-anything piercing the heart. Hermione gasped softly and glanced at Dumbledore. The Vampire Professor’s breathing grew slower and became harsh gasps for air; crimson-red blood began to stream out from under the glass shard piercing Snape’s frozen heart. “We can’t just leave him like this.” Hermione said softly, looking at Dumbledore with worry and fear in her eyes before looking back at Snape, who’s dull, pitch-black gaze had weakly flickered toward Hermione. '' Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's fine. Hmm....god I hate writers block. I should put that as my Boggart. Curse you Writers Block! :P Ughh...okay....this is my problem. I think ahead for other stuff and dont think of the present in a story and lack ideas for it...wait got one! Yay, time to start writing! :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:30, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 5 Yay update! Chapter 4 of Bloody Tears is up! Review on the talk page! :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your review :) Now, one last thing-can you vote in the new poll I just added so I can continue with Chapter 5? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:49, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Prepare for an update to bloody tears momentarily! :) Almost done with the chapter! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:45, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your fan fic is really good Head.Boy! :) Glad to see you writing a fan fic now :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) That's fine :) I started putting stories up before i got sorted and I'm still here :P I'll go ahead and sort you :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) And the Sorting Hat says...Ravenclaw! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:57, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No, you don't have to but if you'd like that's fine I'm sure. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:59, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1 is good, just *excuse my crieque* (is tht how you spell it? lol) it looks a tiny bit rushed. :) The end kept me in some suspence though. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks :) Either way, chapter 1 is very good. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll read what you have :) And alright :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:Sorting Oh! Don't worry about that! As long as you are Sorted now - and I gather that SnapeFan1 has already done that for you - it really doesn't matter. Also, I've read your story and think its really good! My only advice to you would be not to move along too fast. It is good to have a lot of action, because it keeps the reader's attention, but I found with your story that it is exciting and it definitely kept me involved, but it everything seemed to be going on too quickly and there were hardly any gaps. :I do apologize if you can't make sense of anything that I have just said - my explanation skills need a ''lot of working on! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Look Out Sunshine']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!]] 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Finally i'm getting to work on the next chapter of bloody tears. as bored as i was, i saw the small sentance i added two days before and then never touched it, and then now i'm in the mood of writing again. And also, with some inspiration from watching episode 12 of the USA Version of Being Human, a sneek peek of The Half-Blood Spirit will be avalable soon. :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) So you're restarting it? Well, at least you remembered it :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) And speaking of fan fics, I keep forgetting to add my collab part with SmudgyHollz xP Youtube roleplaying is getting distracting :P Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: That'd be cool to have chat here, and I wouldn't mind, but you should ask SmudgyHollz. Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Random Question here sorry: Do you think it's possible for Snape to fight three Vampires that can turn into bat-creatures, turn invisible, and have fangs, and if so, do you think he'd be able to survive? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thank you. I'm rping as Snape on youtube with a Gabriel Van Helsing rper. Snape shall go fight the three Dracula Brides and try to survive it O_o Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 15:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know what that is! Sorry, I am not very up-to-date in anything! Especially not music apparently... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'''Look Out Sunshine]] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'Here comes 12 jammy dodgers and a ''fez!''']] 16:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC)